1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating data, a method for generating data, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much focus has been placed on an image forming technique with a clear toner for making image quality in an electrophotographic technique close to offset printing and providing a new added value so as to expand a digital print system market. There have been developed a technique for detecting an area on which a clear toner is placed in order to specify a clear toner area at the time of forming an image and a method for generating an area object. There have been known some techniques for preventing erroneous detection of a clear toner area.
Detecting an area that is not intended by a user may cause an area object to be generated for placing an unnecessary clear toner. This erroneous detection causes a task for remaking an area and a task for deleting an unnecessary area object. A state in which an unnecessary area object is left affects a next step such as a task for correcting an area.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-133941 discloses an image processing device that extracts a rough contour of an object in an original image, extracts a detailed contour, and determines setting conditions and detailed extracting conditions so that the extraction result falls within a predetermined error range.
However, an area in line with user's intention cannot be easily extracted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for generating data, a method for generating data, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium capable of easily extracting an area in line with user's intention.